L'élue des licornes
by Dawn Violet
Summary: Un cours de Soin au créatures magiques qui prend une dimension spéciale et un amour révélé. C'était mon premier dramione. Je ne le trouve pas génial mais je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion.


**L'élue des licornes**

La guerre est finie, Voldemort est vaincu, les mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban, la paix est de retour. Pourtant Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, est malheureuse. Pourquoi ? Elle est rongée par le remord et a été abandonnée par ceux qu'elle croyait être ses meilleurs amis. Grisés par la gloire, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient peu à peu oublié leur ''petite sœur''.

Tous sont à Poudlard, une huitième année a été mise en place pour les anciens pensionnaires n'ayant pas pu passé leurs ASPIC en raison de cette dernière bataille. Actuellement, les septièmes et huitièmes années de Griffondor et de Serpentard étaient en cours de Soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid.

Bonjour les enfants, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier puisque la créature magique que je vais vous présenter est plutôt du genre , comment dire, du genre exceptionnel, dit le demi-géant

Qu'est ce que c'est Hagrid, demanda avec curiosité Ginny Weasley

Ma petite Ginny, tu vas le découvrir tout de suite.

Aussitôt dit, la créature apparut et quelle créature, une magnifique licorne, d'un blanc éclatant comme la neige au soleil. Les filles furent si excitées qu'elles se précipitèrent toutes vers elle. Toutes ? Non, Ginny et Hermione étaient restées sur place, comprenant qu'avec cette foule elles ne pourraient jamais approcher.

Les filles calmez-vous, calmez-vous. Je vous présente Éros, prince souverain des licornes. Les licornes sont des êtres magiques vraiment fascinant, pour défendre leurs petits ils sont capables de créer un bouclier de protection. Et leur corne peut transpercer un corps humain, mais il n'y pas de crainte à avoir les licornes sont des animaux très pacifistes.

Hagrid, lança Harry. Comment sais-tu que la corne d'une licorne peut transpercer un corps si ce sont des animaux pacifistes ?

Oh, et bien il existe une légende concernant les licornes et Dumbledore m'a affirmé quelle était vraie.

Quelle est-elle ? Demanda Pansy Parkinson

Très bien, asseyez-vous. D'après la légende, les licornes ont une élue, il découvre son existence si cette fille tue pour sauver une vie. Quand celle-ci est découverte, le souverain des licornes c'est-à-dire Éros en ce moment, transperce le corps de cette jeune femme et personne n'est en mesure de dire ce qu'il se passe ensuite. La dernière élue s'appelait Callisto...

Euh, Hagrid je crois qu'il se passe un truc bizarre, coupa Ginny

Le demi-géant regarda dans la direction de la plus jeune de la fratrie Weasley, et il fallait avouer que la situation était étrange. Éros regardait fixement Hermione. Une voix surnaturelle retentit « Lève-toi », comme hypnotisée la jeune Granger obéit et avança vers la licorne.

Le majestueux animal tourna autour de la jeune femme, ne la quittant pas des yeux pour finalement se stopper face à elle. Il s'approche d'elle, et fit disparaître la chemise de Hermione. Dans un état de léthargie, la jeune fille ne s'inquiéta pas de sa soudaine semi-nudité.

L'élue, souffla d'une voix rauque Hagrid

Quoi ? Dis moi que c'est faux Hagrid, elle ne peut pas être l'élue, sanglota Ginny

Je suis désolée Ginny mais il semblerait que c'est elle. Ce tatouage en dessous de la poitrine c'est la preuve que c'est elle. Il faut que tu me réponde, a-t-elle tué quelqu'un pour sauver une vie ?

…

Ginny, tu dois me le dire ! Insista Hagrid

Après avoir tué Lavande, le loup-garou a voulu s'en prendre à moi, expliqua-t-elle en sanglotant, elle s-s'est interposée, il l'a d'ailleurs griffé et pour me sauver elle a lancé le sort... Hagrid, je veux pas qu'elle meurt à cause de moi …

Ginny je …

Un hennissement coupa court à leur conversation, suivi par l'apparition d'une horde de licornes aussi blanches et éclatantes que Éros. Comme si le hennissement la réveillait, Hermione sortit de sa torpeur.

Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Hermione, dit-elle recherchant à rejoindre son amie

Elle fut stoppée dans sa course par une barrière magique invisible. Ron et Harry empêchèrent qu'elle fasse un pas de plus. Ginny se débattu, hurla le nom de sa meilleure amie, sanglotant toujours plus.

« Hermione » cette voix semblait hypnotiser quiconque l'entendait. « Il est temps de rencontrer celle que tu vas remplacer ». D'après les dire d'Hagrid, elle se nommait Callisto, quand elle apparut le choc fut tel que tous ceux qui étaient présents lâchèrent un cri de surprise. Le fantôme, qui devait être l'ancienne élue, était le portrait craché de la jeune femme qui partageait leur vie depuis sept ans

Bonjour Hermione, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je... Bonjour

Tu es tellement belle

Je …

Chut, n'essaye même pas de nier...

…

Tu n'es pas heureuse pas vrai Hermione ? Ton aura est si pure et pourtant une ombre assombri ton cœur. C'est tellement troublant, cet ''homme'' que tu as tué, était devenu un véritable monstre et malgré cela tu regrette ton geste... C'est perturbant.

Je … Une vie est une vie, quelque soit la personne à qui on la prend

Le fantôme l'observa un instant avant de reprendre leur conversation.

Tu ne semble pas inquiète de mourir. Tu semble sereine comme si plus rien ne te rattachait à ce monde. Pourtant dans tes souvenirs, tu semble entourée d'amis, mais je dois avouer que seule cette demoiselle a semblé éprouver de la peur pour toi, reprit Callisto

Je … Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus

Oh, je vois. La célébrité change bien des gens, quel dommage que cette victoire ait terni l'amitié du trio d'or.

« C'est l'heure Callisto »

Éros, elle ne mérite pas ça. Hermione est plus pure que n'importe quelle personne.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Elle est la nouvelle élue. C'est ainsi que cela doit se passer. »

Je... D'accord. Hermione regarde moi. Tu vas avoir mal, très mal. Mais il y a une chance que tu ne finisses pas comme moi, tu peux peut-être rester en vie.

Co-comment ?

Si quelqu'un t'aime, d'un véritable amour alors tu resteras telle que tu es maintenant, tu auras seulement la capacité de voir les auras... Si tu es comme moi, alors tu deviendras comme moi.

Je peux dire au revoir à Ginny ?

Éros ?

« C'est d'accord »

Hermione s'avança lentement, regarda Ginny et la serra dans ses bras. Elle murmura à son oreille ''Prend soin de toi petite sœur... Prend soin de toi''. Avant de rejoindre Callisto et le souverain des licornes, elle regarda dans la direction des Serpentards, il était là : noble, fier, resplendissant de cette beauté froide qu'elle aimait tant. Drago Malfoy avait conquis son cœur sournoisement comme le Serpentard qu'il était, dans ses yeux elle avait appris à lire autre chose que du dégoût et de la haine elle avait réussi à voir une tendresse soudaine et fugace quand il avait vu la chevelure blonde de sa mère, c'est là qu'elle était tombée sous son charme.

Tu ne veux pas lui dire pas vrai, dit l'ancienne élue

Je … Non, je ne peux pas.

Tu devrais...

À quoi cela servirait Mademoiselle …

Granger, Callisto Granger

Je... Passons. À quoi servirait cette déclaration, je vais mourir Mademoiselle...

Tu es sûre de ça ?

Mademoiselle Callisto pourrons nous passez cette conversation...

« Assez parlez, c'est l'heure » retentit la voix. « Prépare toi Hermione, la douleur sera intense et presque insoutenable » Elle hocha la tête comme consentement.

Monsieur Hagrid, faites que Mademoiselle Weasley n'assiste pas à cette scène, déclara Callisto

Bien.

Hermione, je te conseille de fermer les yeux.

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence et ferma lentement les yeux, versant une unique larme. La horde de licornes qui jusqu'à présent restait spectatrice, poussa un hennissement à donner froid dans le dos. Elle allait mourir, et prendre la place de Callisto en tant qu'élue des licornes. Elle choisit d'ouvrir les yeux, fixa Éros dans les yeux, et lui dit d'une voix assurée ''Vas-y''.

La licorne se rua, puis pointa sa corne vers l'abdomen de la jeune femme, c'était le moment il le savait. Alors, il fit ce pourquoi il était né, faire de l'élue soit un fantôme, soit un être capable d'un simple regard de connaître la nature de votre aura. Il transperça le corps de Hermione, sa longue crinière s'imprégna du sang de l'élue. Il savait qu'elle souffrait mais la seule preuve de cette souffrance fut une larme, unique qui s'écrasa sur Éros.

Un hurlement de douleur retentir cependant il ne venait pas de Hermione, c'était Ginny.

La licorne s'éloigna. Elle toussa un peu, un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Éros, son cœur commence à ralentir, indiqua Callisto

Non, elle ne peut pas mourir, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui l'aime, hurla l'amie de l'élue.

Elle se dégagea avec force des bras imposant du demi-géant, courant vers sa sœur de cœur qui venait de s'écrouler à terre.

Tu n'as pas le droit Mione, pas le droit de me laisser tomber. Je t'interdis de mourir tu entends c'est hors de question. Tu ne peux pas mourir, je t'en prie

Gin' , souffla la dite Mione

Je suis là, tout va bien, tu vas vivre...

Gin' …

Non Mione, ne dit rien, ne t'épuise pas

Ginevra Molly Weasley, écoute moi bien. C'est fini, je le sais, alors je voudrais que … tu lui dise … je sais que tu as compris … alors quand je ne serai plus là … dis lui je t'en supplie, dit difficilement Hermione, la respiration sifflante

Je... D'accord, je lui dirai

Merci, souffla-t-elle fermant les yeux avec un faible sourire.

Boum Boum Boum … Boum Boum … Boum …...

Éros, son cœur ne bat plus

MIONE, hurla Ginny s'effondrant en larmes sur le corps sans vie tâchant sa chemise

Il était présent dans ce cours, avant même le début son cœur se serra. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme tout le monde, il avait été subjugué par la prestance de l'animal. Mais quand celui-ci, c'était mis à fixer Hermione, son estomac s'était tordu de douleur. Même s'il faisait partie de la maison ennemie, même s'ils venaient de mondes complètements différents, il avait peur pour elle. C'était étrange pour lui. Un Malfoy ne ressent rien pour personne.

La licorne avait enfoncé sa corne dans le corps de la jolie Griffondor, il dut retenir un cri de peur et de douleur. Il jeta un œil aux autres tous semblaient terrifiés, sauf Potter et Weasley. Ses meilleurs amis ne ressentaient pas une once de peine face à cette scène sanglante. Drago ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-on rester insensible.

La jeune femme avait du mal à garder ses beaux yeux noisettes ouverts, un filet de sang d'un rouge carmin s'écoulait de ces lèvres pulpeuses sur son petit menton de femme pour couler le long de sa gorge pour finir sa longue descente au creux de ses seins. Chaque goutte était un supplice pour le blond, voir sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme irrégulier, laissant dans l'air un sifflement lui tordait l'estomac. Il vit ses jambes fines et bronzées se pliées, tenir debout lui coûtait tant d'énergie. Il ne voulait pas que Hermione meurt, oui Hermione pas de Granger, de Miss-je-sais-tout ou encore de Sang-de-Bourbe.

La guerre avait changé sa vision de la jeune femme, la douleur qui s'était installé dans son regard, bien plus intense que ce qu'il avait ressenti par les _Doloris_ de son père avait touché son cœur d'adolescent, elle voyait ses amis tomber, hurler de douleur et malgré tout elle restait courageuse, prête à risquer sa vie pour permettre à Potter de sauver le monde magique : c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait oublié ses préjugés sur elle, ses origines n'avaient aucune importance, sa maison il n'en avait rien à faire, il comprit que cette attitude studieuse et horripilante de première de la classe qu'elle traînait derrière elle depuis ses onze ans ce n'était qu'un masque, si elle n'était pas brillante elle n'avait pas sa place dans le monde magique et le monde moldu n'était désormais plus pour elle.

Seulement là, il comprit, il venait de tomber amoureux. Hermione n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait connu, la maturité qui suait par tous les pores de sa peau l'avait subjugué, pour la première fois depuis sept longues années il la voyait vraiment : il n'était plus Serpentard, n'était plus Sang-Pur, plus second meilleur élève de Poudlard, il était simplement lui, Drago Malfoy, homme emporté dans l'horreur d'une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Elle était comme lui, perdue au milieu de cet abattoir, une personne comme elle ne devrait pas être confronté à ça, elle méritait une vie paisible entouré par des gens aimants, finissant mariée avec des enfants qui lui ressemblaient. Elle méritait tellement plus que ce morbide spectacle. Et il aimerait tellement faire partie de cette vie qui serait la sienne dans l'avenir.

Éros, son cœur ne bat plus

MIONE, hurla Weasley-fille en s'écroulant sur le corps de celle qu'il aimait.

Drago retint avec peine son hurlement, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas elle. Cet ange ne méritait de mourir ainsi. Elle méritait une vie longue et heureuse. Et elle mourait bouffée par un remord qui ne rimait à rien, abandonnée par ses pseudos meilleurs-amis. Il aurait eu la force, il les aurait tuer Potter et Weasley, comment pouvaient-ils ne rien ressentir.

Éros, entendit-il lointainement, Éros, son cœur est en train de repartir, il bat il bat !

Le jeune Malfoy tourna la tête vivement vers le fantôme qui ressemblait si étrangement à son Hermione, il avait peur de mal entendre. Son cœur battait ? Cela voulait dire qu'elle était en vie. En vie ! Elle était vivante, elle aurait cette vie qu'il lui avait déjà imaginé. Il sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Ce petit ange était sauvé.

« Que dis-tu Callisto »

Son cœur bat ! Elle est en vie Éros, elle est sauvée

Vous êtes sûre, demanda Ginny Weasley d'une voix timide

Oui, pour l'instant il a le rythme d'un petit oiseau affolé. Mais il reprend un rythme normal.

Merlin soit loué, souffla la rousse tout en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie

Le blond continuait d'observer la douce Griffondor qui venait de réchapper à la mort et jamais au grand jamais il n'avait trouvé la magie si belle. La plaie d'où s'écoulait le sang se refermait lentement, le liquide rouge qui souillait son menton et sa gorge disparut, sa peau déjà devenue pâle reprit ce doux bronzage qu'il aimait tant. Et comme si cette magie voulait laver Hermione de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait connu, la cicatrice laissé par le loup-garou et l'horrible _Sang-de-Bourbe_ marqué sur son poignet par la magie noire de Bellatrix Lestrange s'effaça lentement. Seul cet étrange tatouage en force de licorne ornait encore la peau doré de son ventre plat.  
Magnifique, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Sa chemise recouvra son corps aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, écartez-vous s'il vous plaît »

Ginny obéit, mais ne s'éloigna pas trop de sa meilleure-amie. Cette dernière ouvrant lentement les yeux, tout en se mettant assise. La rousse se jeta sur elle, les larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues et prononçant inlassablement des ''Mione''.

Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Mione, tu es sauvée, l'amour t'a sauvé. Bénis soit celui qui est tombé amoureux de toi.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être grâce à lui qu'elle était là. Mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher sa conscience de lui dire que quelqu'un de bien meilleur que lui devait aimer Hermione. Le contraire était impensable, elle était tellement … elle.

Hagrid serra tendrement dans ses bras sa petite protégée, les larmes se perdant dans les poils de son imposante barbe. Au moins, trois personnes tenait à elle, se dit le jeune Malfoy.

« Hermione ». L'interpellée tourna la tête vers la licorne, dont la crinière gardait comme une preuve, quelques crin d'un rouge carmin. Un rouge Griffondor.

« Nous sommes heureux que quelqu'un ait réussi à tomber amoureux de toi avant notre rencontre. Il faut que tu sache que notre élue est depuis toujours une héritière de la famille Granger, seule celle-ci développent des pouvoirs magiques bien qu'issue d'une famille moldue. » Comme s'il cherchait ses mots, le souverain marqua une pause. « Comme tu l'as deviné, Callisto est ton ancêtre, elle est notre élue depuis trois siècles maintenant. Tu viens de la remplacer, mais tu vois comme nous tous que son fantôme est encore présent. Il restera parmi nous jusqu'à ce que ton fantôme prenne sa place. Tu resteras parmi notre horde jusqu'à l'apparition de notre nouvelle élue. Nous te souhaitons une longue et belle vie, Hermione » À ces mots, Éros rejoignit les autres licornes qui finirent par disparaître dans les profondeurs de la foret interdite.

Je suis si heureuse pour toi Hermione, lança une voix chantante qui appartenait à Callisto Granger.

Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être là. Ça ne vous dérange pas de rester sous cette forme encore quelques temps ? Cette ''existence'' doit vous fatiguer, s'enquit Hermione

Il reconnaissait bien celle qu'il aimait. S'inquiétant d'abord du bien-être des autres avant le sien. Sans en prendre conscience Drago sourit, pas un sourire en coin,narquois, ou malveillant, non un vrai sourire, attendri et amoureux.

Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis sous cette forme depuis tellement longtemps que rester encore quelques années ne me pèsera guère.

Bien, répondit son interlocutrice avec un sourire doux.

Avant que je rejoigne les licornes, je te donne un petit conseil. Déclare-toi, tu regretterais toute ta vie d'avoir raté ta chance.

Je vais essayer

Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, d'avoir de beaux enfants en bonne santé et aussi intelligents que leur sublime maman. Et sache, Hermione, que Éros et moi veilleront sur toi jusqu'à la fin, même si tu ne nous vois pas, on sera là. Au revoir et longue vie à toi.

Au revoir Callisto, au revoir, murmura la nouvelle élue des licornes alors que son ancêtre disparaissait.

Une fois l'ancienne élue complètement disparue,les Griffondors sautèrent sur leur Hermione. Seuls Potter et Weasley restaient impassibles, s'attirant les regards noirs de la plupart de leurs camarade de maison. Ginny aida sa meilleure-amie à se remettre debout, celle-ci épousseta sa jupe dans un geste automatique. Depuis leur place, les Serpentards pouvaient observer à leur guise la jolie élue des licornes. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Drago se lancèrent un unique regard les informant qu'ils pensaient tous à la même chose.  
Ils commencèrent à applaudir la jeune Griffondor, à la surprise de tous, bientôt suivi par tous les autres élèves issus de la maison verte et argent. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la mine gênée de Hermione particulièrement attendrissante. Les applaudissements furent longs à se calmer, quand cela fut fait Pansy s'avança vers son ex-ennemie.

Heureuse que tu sois toujours là Granger, qui d'autres que toi aurait pu autant donné envie aux Serpentards de battre à plat de couture les Griffondors ? Lança-t-elle avec un sourire sincère

Heureuse d'être là pour te casser les pieds encore un petit moment, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire resplendissant.

Je compte sur toi.

Et elles se serrèrent la main, marquant la fin d'une haine infondée mais cependant pas la fin de leurs petites taquineries.

Bon les enfants, je crois que ce cours a été assez rempli d'émotions aujourd'hui. Je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez exemptés de cours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, annonça leur demi-géant de professeur.

Bah, ça oui il était plein d'émotions ce put...

Ginny, tais-toi, coupa Hermione en posant une main sur la bouche de sa meilleure-amie

…

Merci

En tout cas, si tu me fais encore une fois un truc pareil Mione, je te jure que c'est moi qui te tuerai

Cette remarque fit rire la concernée, une rire cristallin visiblement communicatif vu que tout le monde, élèves de Serpentard compris, se mit à rire. Harry et Ron cependant ne rirent pas, ils gardaient tous deux un masque hautain.

Et si on allait manger quelque chose, je meurs de faim, s'exclama la brune de Griffondor après avoir calmer son rire.

Tous ? Demanda l'un des septièmes années de la maison rouge et or

Bien sur, dirent-en cœur la brune et la rousse.

Hors de question, hurlèrent les deux membres masculins du trio d'or. Les serpents resteront dans leur trou !

Ils viendront ! Répondirent en retour leurs camarades de maison

Harry et Ron partirent, grognant des ''Traîtres'' tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction du château. Hagrid partit peu après, étant de son devoir d'informer la directrice de Poudlard de cet événement pour le moins exceptionnel. Les élèves des maisons ennemies restèrent au même endroit en attendant le déjeuner, convainquant Hermione (ce qui ne fut pas bien long) de patienter les vingt petites minutes qui la séparaient du somptueux repas.

L'ambiance était particulière, serpents et griffons se parlaient comme si la haine des années précédentes avait subitement été oubliée. Hermione aimait cette ambiance, quoi de plus agréable que la paix, du coup inconsciemment elle souriait, observant Pansy et Ginny qui parlaient calmement, ou encore Blaise et Drago qui présentaient à Neville leurs excuses pour ces années de moqueries. Les rouges et ors faisaient aussi des efforts, Dean et Seamus, accordaient à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard certaines qualités techniques.

Finalement, il fut l'heure du repas. En petits groupes composés d'élèves des deux maisons, ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle, Hermione clôturant la marche observant avec un immense bonheur ces nouvelles amitiés que tous pensaient impossibles.

Elle fut rejointe par le blond qui faisait battre son cœur depuis quelques mois, ne sachant que dire elle lui adressa un sourire joyeux, sincère mais aussi gêné. Drago retint le poignet de la brune.

Pourrais-je te parler ? Demanda-t-il simplement

Bien sûr.

Je voulais te dire que j'étais heureux que tu sois encore là Hermione.

J'ai eu beaucoup de chance c'est vrai, répondit-elle le rouge aux joues d'entendre son prénom

Je … Je peux te poser une question ?

Il était hésitant, c'en était troublant pour la Griffondor.

Oui, vas-y Drago.

Je voulais te demander... quelle serait ta réaction si … hum tu savais que l'un des Serpentards t'aimaient.

J'en serais véritablement heureuse, la maison d'origine n'a aucune importance, l'amour est un sentiment tellement beau que toutes les différences du monde ne compteraient pas, lui répondit-elle sincèrement.

Donc si je te dis qu'un Serpentard blond, plutôt snob, issu d'une famille de sorciers t'aime que lui dirais-tu ?

Si c'est bien le Serpentard auquel je pense, je lui dirais probablement que : je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi depuis cette foutue bataille finale Drago.

Comme réponse, il déposa dans un geste tendre ses lèvres sur la joue de la brune.

Alors est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accorder quelques rendez-vous afin de faire pleinement connaissance, Hermione ?

Ça sera avec un immense plaisir.

Oui, Drago n'avait pas embrassé Hermione. Il voulait prendre son temps car même s'il était sûr de ses sentiments, il voulait que cette relation sois celle qui convienne à la brune.

C'est en parlant de tout et de rien qu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, ils sourirent en voyant que Serpentard et Griffondor de sixième et septième années étaient mélangés dans les deux tables sous les yeux surpris de leurs professeurs et des autres élèves. Drago et Hermione rejoignirent en souriant un joli petit groupe composé de Pansy, Blaise, Ginny et Neville. Quand ils furent installés avec leurs amis, qu'ils soient anciens ou nouveaux, toutes la Grande Salle pu entendre un rire chantant et cristallin, comme elle l'avait promis Callisto veillait sur la nouvelle élue.


End file.
